


Truth or Dare

by WillowKovalo



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Afterglow fluff, Alternate Carmilla - Freeform, Alternate Reality, F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, OT3, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowKovalo/pseuds/WillowKovalo
Summary: Laura, Carmilla, and Alternate Reality Carmilla play a heated game of Truth or Dare in the Silas library.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a threesome where two of the characters are for all intents and purposes the same person is tough! I hope I got it right. Either way, fun to write.

Carmilla Karnstein smirks as she feels small but strong arms wrap around her from behind. She casually turns the page of her Bukowski novel as Laura Hollis, tiny gay in the flesh, kisses her on the cheek and rests her chin on her shoulder.

“Hi cutie.” Carmilla purrs.

“So, hi.” Laura moves Carmilla’s raven dark hair aside and slowly kisses her neck. Carmilla puts her book down and smiles languidly, laying her head back on the chair to give Laura better access. She gives a pleasurable hum as she feels Laura’s tongue caress the sensitive skin.

“You better stop that before we start something right here on this chair, creampuff.” Carmilla says, her breath hitching a little as Laura gently nips at her ear. “Bad girl,” she murmurs, reaching back to rake her fingers through soft honey brown hair. “Come here.”

Laura slides over the side of the chair and into Carmilla’s lap. She grins at the dark haired girl and gently brushes the hair away from her face, twining her fingers through the dark waves.

“Well, Laf is out doing some research today on those singing spores that keep popping up around campus, and I thought you and I could have some….study time together, in the library.” As she speaks, Laura moves her mouth in closer, hovering an inch away from red lips.

“Oh did you now,” Carmilla whispers against Laura’s lips. “Even though you rudely interrupted my reading, I’m sure that some…studying..can be arranged.”

She presses her lips to Laura’s, softly at first and then gliding together with more pressure. Her grip tightens as the other girl slides her tongue lightly against her lips. The heat starts to mount as their tongues meet, deepening the kiss. Laura’s hands tangle in her hair as she caresses the smaller girl’s back, pushing up the fabric of her shirt until her hands meet hot skin. They break apart for a moment to breathe raggedly against each other. Laura shifts so that she is straddling her dark eyed lover. She rakes a hand through her own hair and captures Carmilla’s mouth again in a searing kiss. Carmilla’s hands wander under her shirt, sliding up and down Laura’s lean frame. They both start to feel heat building as their lips and tongues clash.

“Ahem..”

They both freeze in place, Laura’s eyes going wide. Carmilla sighs.

“Sorry, I was just…looking for a book. Didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Both girls turn to look at the interloper. Alt Carmilla stands with one hand in her hair, managing to look both sheepish and not sorry in the least. She looks identical to Carmilla in all ways but has taken to wearing her hair straight.

Laura’s heart misses a beat and then kicks in to an even higher gear when she considers the implications of Alt Carmilla’s presence right now. Her already hot face flushes further when she sees Alt Carmilla smirk. “Looks like you were having fun though.”

Carmilla rolls her eyes but Laura extracts herself from the chair, turning to face the familiar looking newcomer.

“Hi!” It comes out a little too high pitched, and Alt Carmilla lifts a shapely eyebrow at her. “We were just…studying.”

Alt Carmilla smirks. “Looks like a great subject.”

“And this is your cue to leave. Now.” Carmilla growls from her position on the chair.

“No, it’s okay. You can stay!” Laura squeaks. Carmilla looks at her in disbelief. “I mean, we can - you can - we can all, um..”

“It’s okay cutie. I admit I am a bit envious of my alternate reality self, but I can see when I’m not wanted.”

“Wait - don’t go. I was hoping we could all, ya know, hang out. Together.” Laura shifts her eyes between the two beautiful women. “It could be fun.”

Carmilla throws her head back on the chair and groans while Laura and Alt Carmilla share a smile.

 

— Later —

 

“Truth.” 

Carmilla huffs. “You can’t do truth again, I already know everything that happens to you up until six months ago!”

Alt Carmilla smiles lopsidedly and shrugs. “You heard me.”

Laura giggles and rubs her hands together, and then takes another swig of wine. They had found a couple old bottles of something tasty and were currently on number three. “Okaaayyy, how about you tell us…what is your most sensitive spot?” She grins cheekily, brown eyes flashing. Alt Carmilla smiles. 

“I think you probably know where it is already. Why don’t you show me?” 

Carmilla looks aghast for a moment, but then shrugs and takes a sip of wine. Her face is pleasantly hot and her limbs feel loose…amazing how little alcohol humans need to feel a buzz. “I’m actually curious what you think the answer is, Hollis.”

Laura stares at Carmilla for a moment. She clears her throat and turns to Alt Carm, face flushing. 

“It’s, um, right here.” She scoots behind Alt Carm and sheepishly brushes her hair aside. “I’m just gonna…” She leans down and brushes her lips against the nape of Alt Carm’s neck. Alt Carm shivers pleasantly, eyes closing. Carmilla feels heat shoot through her stomach at the sight in front of her - Laura leaned over her doppelgänger, kissing her neck. Damn. She rubs the back of her own neck reflexively, as if to scratch an itch.

Laura looks up from her position and sees the intense look on Carmilla’s face. They lock eyes, and Carmilla unconsciously licks her lips. Laura’s face flushes and she feels the stirring of desire low in her abdomen. Her heart starts thumping hard as she continues to gaze at her lover while sitting behind her spitting image. Never breaking eye contact, Laura leans down again and kisses Alt Carm’s neck. She takes her hands and grips the dark haired girl’s sides, gently squeezing at her rib cage. 

Alt Carm’s eyes fly open as Laura kisses her neck yet again. Dangerous feelings are flooding her, and she is just about to tell Laura to stop when she sees the expression on Carmilla’s face. Her double looks…hungry. It does something to her, to see herself looking like that. Carmilla’s gaze flicks to hers, and an understanding seems to pass between them. As Carmilla watches, she reaches her right hand back and strokes Laura’s hair. Laura nips at her neck, causing her to inhale sharply. 

As if waking from a trance, Laura sits back, looking rather dazed. “Um…so, yeah. That’s your most sensitive spot. I think.”

The three of them sit in weighted silence for a beat. Laura, still trying to recover, says “So…whose turn is it again?”

“That would be mine,” Carmilla purrs from her seat on the floor. “Dare.” 

Laura swallows hard, several interesting possibilities flashing through her mind. Before she can lose her nerve, she blurts out “I dare you to kiss each other.” Eyes wide, she holds her breath, waiting for Carmilla’s reaction.

Alt Carm smiles lopsidedly. “Well. This should be an interesting experience.” Carmilla sighs and shakes her head, chuckling softly.

Laura watches in fascination as the two Carmillas meet in the center of their circle - the same area where the Dean had been captured all those months ago, she realizes absently. Alt Carmilla brushes Carmilla’s curls back and kisses her lightly on the lips. Carmilla pulls back a little and then glances at Laura. Laura’s eyes are wide, her wine forgotten in her hand. Carmilla smiles, and then turns and presses her lips to her doppelgänger, kissing her hard and twining her hands through straight dark hair. Alt Carmilla’s eyebrows raise in surprise, but then she responds in kind, placing one hand on her likeness’s neck. Laura gapes and notices with a start that she has somehow moved closer to the pair. She feels a heady mix of jealousy and excitement. It’s most assuredly the hottest thing she has ever witnessed, and when your girlfriend is - was, she mentally corrects - a sexy vampire with 300 years of experience…it was saying a lot. The wine and the sight in front of her make her feel more turned on than she has ever felt in her life. Again, quite a feat.

Alt Carmilla breaks from the deep kiss to turn her attention to Carmilla’s neck. She lays an open mouth kiss on the slender column and then bites down gently. The pulse she feels there is both strange and alluring. Carmilla hums in satisfaction and meets Laura’s eyes again. She can see the desire burning there, and she reaches a hand out to lay on Laura’s knee. She strokes her leg, gently digging her fingers in. Laura inhales sharply and takes Carmilla’s hand, raising it to her lips. Never breaking eye contact, she kisses her lover’s hand gently, and then gently traces her tongue over Carmilla’s fingertip. Carmilla exhales out a low moan as Laura sucks down gently on her finger and Alt Carm nips at her earlobe. The sensations in her newly human form are heady and overwhelming, and as Laura takes a second finger in her mouth, she decides she can’t take it anymore. She grabs the other girl around the back of the neck and drags her into the circle for a desperate kiss. 

Laura manages to keep herself upright with her hands as Carmilla drags her forward and explores her mouth with her tongue. She responds in kind, lost in the feel of Carmilla’s insistent mouth. She feels a hand guiding her face away, and she is just about to protest when her lips are covered by a different, but familiar set of lips. Her eyes flutter open and she leans back, eyes wide. Alt Carm looks suddenly anxious. 

“Was that…okay? I’m sorry, you looked so-” Alt Carm is interrupted by Laura leaning forward once again, this time to silence her with a hard kiss. Laura scoots forward until she is upright on her knees. She grips behind Alt Carm’s neck with one hand, pressing their faces together, the other searching around until she lands on Carmilla. She gets a grip on Carmilla’s shirt and drags her closer, breaking her kiss with Alt Carm and seeking out Carmilla’s lips yet again. Laura is in a haze of desire, her mind just along for the ride as her body seeks out both of the gorgeous women in front of her. As she kisses Carmilla, Alt Carm bites down gently on Laura’s neck, snaking her hand under the smaller girl’s shirt and splaying her hand against the supple warmth of Laura’s muscular back. She uses her other hand to start pulling at Carmilla’s top, freeing it from her jeans.

Laura’s eyes roll back in her head as both dark haired women start biting and sucking at her neck. She tangles her hands in their hair and sags against them, desire making her weak. The Carmillas hold her up and continue to ravish her neck, her collarbones, her ears. When Carmilla whispers “We want you” in her ear she shivers all over and turns her head to meet her in a deep kiss, tongues clashing. She pulls back for a moment and whispers into her lips, “I want you too.” She turns to Alt Carm and pulls her in for a kiss. “And you. I want -”

Laura whimpers as both Carmillas lift her shirt over her head and toss it away, and bunch her tights and underwear down by her knees on the floor. Their hands roam over her exposed torso, trailing fire and ice over her overheated skin. She sucks in a breath as Alt Carm moves behind her and flicks open her bra clasp. In front, Carmilla pulls the straps down over her shoulders and discards the flimsy material. She leans back against Alt Carm and groans as she feel her naked breasts against her back - she must have taken off her own shirt and bra using vampire super speed. Laura has never felt more grateful for it. She pulls at Carmilla’s shirt and helps her lift it over her head, dark curls lifting up and then cascading down again. Damn. She arches her head back and throws her hands behind Alt Carmilla’s head, holding on for dear life as the other girl runs her hands over her stomach, up her sides and under her breasts. Carmilla licks along her collarbones and lays a trail of kisses down her chest. 

Laura lets out a throaty cry as Alt Carm drags her thumbs across her nipples, making small circles until they are hard and aching. She breathes hard into Laura’s ear as she massages and tweaks the sensitive peaks, biting down gently on her earlobe. Laura’s breathing is ragged, the sensation overwhelming her and reducing the world to aching need. She cries out again as Carmilla envelopes a nipple in her mouth, sucking hard and circling with her tongue. Alt Carm mirrors the action with her hand, making small circles on the hardened peak. Laura’s head spins and she grips on tight to Alt Carm’s neck, eyes rolling back in her head and moaning. Carmilla moves to the other nipple and nips gently before giving the same attention with her tongue.

“Carm,” Laura breathes. “Please..” She squirms and digs her fingers harder into Alt Carm’s soft hair, pulling tight as the two women tease her relentlessly. “Please what, cupcake?” Alt Carm whispers in her ear. Carmilla ceases her ministrations and moves up to kiss Laura languidly. She bites her lip as she pulls away, leaving the other girl panting. “Yeah Laura, please what?” 

“Please touch me.” Carmilla locks eyes with Alt Carm and they smile. She leans past Laura and kisses Alt Carm hard, tongues clashing. Laura wraps her arms around her lover’s back, reveling in the feel of two beautiful women pressing against her on both sides. Suddenly, Carmilla’s hand is sliding across her center and she lets out a moaning gasp. The dark haired girls continue to kiss as Carmilla glides her nimble fingers against Laura, teasing and probing. Laura kisses Carmilla’s neck, biting down to stifle a moan as Carmilla presses hard against her clit. Laura’s hands roam up and down the length of Carmilla’s smooth back and the top of her firm ass. As Carmilla slips a finger inside, Laura cries out and rakes her nails across her back. Carmilla slips a second finger inside, pumping in and out slowly and pressing hard against the slick walls. Laura can feel the pressure building in her as she cries out. “God yes, don’t stop, oh god..” her voice trails off into a wordless groan as Carmilla presses hard against her lips. 

Laura’s body is strung tight, her muscles clenching as Carmilla increases the speed of her hand in and out. She lets out a breathless moan when Alt Carm adds her fingers to the mix, sliding against her clit as Carmilla strokes her from inside. Carmilla breathes hard against her lips and Alt Carm bites down against her neck, using her free hand to stroke and knead Laura’s nipple, Carmilla doing the same on the other side. Laura’s cries increase in volume and pitch as the two girls bring her to the edge, her blood pounding and pressure building up to a fever pitch. Carmilla whispers “Come for me, baby” against her lips and with a final moan, she does. The pleasure washes through her and she cries out, body shaking uncontrollably as the orgasm rips through her her. They stay tangled up for a minute or two, riding out the waves and clinging together, breathing hard. Alt Carm and Carmilla pepper her with soft kisses, and then the two girls lay her slack body down gently.

As the three girls lay down together, Laura begins laughing breathlessly as she kicks her tights the rest of the way off, freeing her to tangle her limbs with the two girls. “What’s so funny, creampuff?” Carmilla murmers into her neck, nuzzling closer. “Oh nothing…I was just thinking that this was the best game of truth or dare I have ever played.” Alt Carm rolls her eyes and grins, pulling the two girls closer. “If that’s what you think now, just wait until round 2.” Laura hums contentedly and stretches out on her stomach, reveling in the lingering feeling still present down to her toes. Her eyes flutter closed. 

Carmilla strokes Laura’s back, looking down softly at her love with her head resting in her hand propped up on one elbow. Alt Carm props herself up likewise on Laura’s opposite side. She lays her hand down on Carmilla’s and flexes her fingers, intertwining them for a moment and then turning Carmilla’s hand over and stroking her fingers along her palm. She strokes down her wrist and feels the pulse beating. “So odd. Have you gotten used to it? Being human?”

Carmilla smiles slightly. “Not even a little. But, besides the overall weakness and having to face my own mortality for the first time in three centuries, having a pulse isn’t so bad.” Alt Carm continues to stroke her wrist, digging her nails in a little and making Carmilla inhale slightly. Her eyes flick up to Alt Carm, who is smiling crookedly. “So, exactly how vain and self indulgent does this make us?” She asks, tracing patterns against her double’s soft skin. Carmilla huffs out a laugh and twines their fingers together. “Let’s just go with assisted self care. And, you know, fulfilling the wildest fantasies of my…our….human lover.” She kisses Laura’s back gently. “The sharing part might take some getting used to. As you know, it’s not our strong suit.”

Alt Carm watches Carmilla gaze softly at Laura and feels emotion rise in her throat. She remembered the feeling of losing Laura so vividly, and the dark period after before the honey haired girl came crashing back in to her life. Even the glimmer of a relationship with Laura - any sort of relationship - was filling her with possibility. This night felt like a shift, and perhaps the beginning of some sort of arrangement. Polyamory with the love of your life and your double could be a thing, right?

Laura murmurs and rolls on to her back, puffing her cheeks out and blowing out a breath. “That was…wow. Am I drunk? I have no idea.” She peels out a laugh and presses her hands over her face. The two girls on either side stroke her stomach, down her hips and up to her breasts. Laura hums and giggles again. 

“Laura, it’s your turn now.” Alt Carm murmurs softly. Laura breathes out slowly, still trying to gather her thoughts in her spinning head. “Haaa…I figured what just happened counts as ‘my turn’. And like, all the turns, ever, in the history of turning.” Laura starts giggling again but then quiets, letting out a long breath. “Let’s go with, truth.”

Carmilla arches an eyebrow. “Seriously, you go with truth? You have two sexy lovers at your beck and call and you choose truth?” Laura just smiles and shrugs.

“When did you know you were in love with Carmilla? Your Carmilla.” Alt Carm whispers, softly tracing her fingers in circles around Laura’s abdomen. 

Laura leans her head back and gets a far away look in her eyes. “When did I know I loved Carm…I’d have to say it was the moment she showed up out of nowhere and jumped in that pit sword first.” She feels Carmilla about to protest but she shushes her with a hand to her lips. "I know we’ve had our issues with that “hero” concept’, and I know that you did it for me and not some overarching sense of justice. But for me, in that moment...it’s when I thought I lost you forever. When I thought you were dead.” She glances over at Carmilla and the other girl pushes the hair back softly from Laura’s face. She leans down to kiss her gently. “And then when you came back, when Danny brought you back…I should have told you then. I shouldn’t have waited and let everything get so, complicated. I love you, every day, in new and interesting ways.” Laura gazes softly at Carmilla and then glances shyly at Alt Carm. “And, I know things went down differently in your reality but, you’re still you and, I, um…I don’t want to lose you. I’d like you to stick around, if you want to.” 

Alt Carm smiles gently. “I think I’d like that very much.”

The three girls lay together for a few minutes in contentedness, tracing lazy patterns on skin. Laura eventually murmurs, “Whose turn is it now?” Alt Carm raises her hand. Laura surprises her by rolling quickly and straddling her. She grins wickedly at Alt Carm’s shocked expression. “Damn right it’s your turn.” Laura rocks her hips slightly and leans forward, lifting Alt Carm’s hands to her hips. Carmilla scoots over and brings her arm to rest over the other girl’s stomach, bringing her lips to her ear. “I forgot to mention that Hollis can be a bit of a top when she wants to be.” 

“God do I want to be.” Laura arches her back and rolls her hips in a sinuous movement, raising Alt Carm’s hands to her chest. Alt Carm lowers her eyebrows and opens her mouth in shock, moaning when Carmilla licks her earlobe and bites down. “You choose dare. I dare you to let me and Carm fuck you while lay here. And then do each other while you watch.” She glances at Carmilla for confirmation and the dark haired girl gives her slow smile and a wink. 

“I think I like Laura the top..” Alt Carm manages to get out before Laura leans down all the way and captures her lips in a scorching kiss. Alt Carm rakes her fingers through Laura’s hair, tangling them up as their lips press together hard. Carmilla leans over to add herself in the mix and its a tangle of open mouths and lips and tongues. Laura and Carmilla’s hearts are racing, blood pounding through their bodies at breakneck pace. Alt Carm feels the familiar inner fire, although she has never felt it raging this hot in her long after life. 

Suddenly Laura sits back up, rolling her hips and grinding into Alt Carm. She runs her hands over her own body and up to her hair, raking her fingers through and throwing her head back. The two girls below her gape at her for a moment open mouthed, and Laura bites her lip at the sight of two gorgeous women in her thrall. Laura reaches back as she rocks and touches Alt Carm’s center, which is warm and soaking wet already. “Fuck,” Laura whispers as she slides her fingers through liquid heat, over and over again. Alt Carm groans and then gasps as Carmilla takes her nipple in her mouth, running her tongue over it and then enveloping it with a light suck. Her eyes roll back with pleasure as Laura strokes her and Carmilla teases her with her mouth. She runs her hands over Carmilla’s head and up Laura’s abdomen, brushing over her taut nipples. Laura grabs her hand and brings it to her lips, biting down and then sucking the length of her two middle fingers. Alt Carm feels the heat mounting to a raging inferno inside and writhes beneath the two girls. She moans a protest when Laura unstraddles her but then gasps in shocked pleasure when she feels the friction of her hot tongue electric against her sex. Laura moans into her, reveling in being enveloped in Alt Carm. She buries her face in, dragging her teeth down slightly in a way she knows drives Carmilla crazy. It works, as the girl lets out a ragged moan and tangles her hands in Laura’s hair. 

“You,” she pants, looking hard at Carmilla between moans, “sit on my face. Please - Ahhh..” she trails off as Laura swirls her tongue hard against her clit for a moment. Carmilla wastes no time and straddles the other girl. She has a few seconds to reflect on how utterly strange it is to see herself looking up at her between her own legs before Alt Carm swipes her tongue over her center and she lets out a moan of satisfaction. Alt Carm closes her eyes and goes to town on her double, doing exactly what she knows would get herself off fastest. She licks and sucks and soon has the already turned on Carmilla moaning and panting, rocking her hips slightly. Laura drags the flat of her tongue along Alt Carm’s wet heat and adds her fingers, sliding them in and out of her trembling flesh. Alt Carm moans in to Carmilla’s sex and begins to shake. 

Carmilla looks down and sees the drawn eyebrows of her double, knowing she is close by the furrows in her forehead. She is right on the edge herself, and leans back to put a hand on Laura’s head. Laura reaches out her free hands and grabs Carmilla’s firm ass, digging her short nails in to soft flesh. Laura redoubles her efforts, pumping in and out quickly as her tongue presses hard against Alt Carm’s aching clit. Alt Carm stills her tongue and lets her head fall for a moment, body strung tight. She starts repeating a string of curses as the pressure comes to a head. Finally she lets out a loud cry as she comes undone, perfect body shaking and heaving. She closes her eyes as a pleasurable heat courses through her normally cold limbs. 

She opens them again when she hears muffled sounds coming from beside her and sees Carmilla and Laura fulfilling the second part of her turn and going down on each other simultaneously. She gapes in stunned appreciation at the sight, watching Carmilla gasp and cry out first, holding herself up with shaking arms, and then Laura come with a strangled cry soon after. All three girls lay dazed and sated, breathing (or not breathing, as the case may be) hard and reveling in the aftershocks. No one speaks as they tangle together once again, skin to skin, limbs akimbo. 

After a moment, Laura clears her throat and rasps out…”Okay now whose turn is it -” The other two girls groan and put their hands over her mouth as she laughs and laughs. After a while the three girls doze off in each other's arms, satisfied, utterly spent, and peaceful.

At least until round 3.


End file.
